Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition comprising at least one organosilicon compound A comprising at least two identical or different hydrolyzable and condensable groups, or at least two silanol functions ≡SiOH, which are crosslinkable, curable or vulcanizable at room temperature into elastomer by polycondensation and which do not contain any alkyltin-based catalysts that have toxicity problems.
Description of Related Art